Romeo and Juliet: HP Style
by Pheonix4
Summary: PG-13 for language. Its DG. Draco and Ginny fall in love etc. Ginny resorted ppl have new powers we're up for an interesting year....read and review is all i ask. WILL BE SEVERITUS CHALLENGE! Some characters are sorta au, Molly Weasley in Ch8 for example.
1. Virginia versus Ron

Romeo and Juliet: HP Style

Disclaimer: Draco, Ginny, and any other hp characters do not belong to me. I see no reason in putting this in EVERY damn chapter because y'all should know by now that this is a fan fiction and who belongs to whom. I will put it in again when I feel I need to. 

_Two households, both alike in dignity,_

_In fair Verona, where we lay our scene_

_From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,_

_Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean._

_From forth the fatal loins of these two foes,_

_A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life;_

_Where misadventured piteous overthrows_

_Do with their death bury their parent's strife._

_The fearful passage of their death-marked love,_

_And the continuance of their parents' rage,_

_Which, but not their children's' end, naught could remove,_

_Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;_

_The which if you with patient ears attend,_

_What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend._

-_Romeo and Juliet_, act 1 chorus

A fiery young woman of only fifteen was sitting outside crying. Her annoying older prat of brother had once again gone through her stuff and read her diary. Why couldn't he understand that she was 15 and he did not have the right to read her diary. It was annoying enough that she had to ask the hat to put her in Gryffindor just to keep her brother happy but this was  the last straw. Ron who heard her crying came out and asked, "lil sis what's wrong?"  This caused her to explode, "WHATS WRONG? You idiot. You treat me like a baby not a fifteen year old. You READ MY diary and went through MY stuff. You stupid prat, TREAT ME LIKE MY AGE not like a baby. I have to grow up sometime so might as well get used to it," she slapped him hard, breaking his nose in the process. Molly Weasley ran out at the sound of bones cracking. "What's going on?" she demanded to know. Before Ron could say a word Ginny replied, "Well mum. Ron being the overprotective brother he is went through my stuff, threw out half of it, and read MY diary. I yelled at him and broke his nose." Molly Weasley turned to her youngest son steaming mad. "Well," she said, "you do deserve it because she is 15 and YOU have NO right to go through her stuff and read her diary like that. So I am not going to heal that. You will also have to degnome the garden everyday till school starts next year WITHOUT Harry or Hermione's help when the come over next summer. Oh and Ginny Dumbledore wrote me a letter saying he would like to resort you because he seems to think your not happy in Gryffindor. Is this true?" Ginny looked at her mom and said, "Yes, its true. I only had the hat put me in Gryffindor so you wouldn't be mad at me for being somewhere else." Ginny then closed her diary and went inside to finish packing for school. Ginny could barely hold the excitement of being resorted so she wrote her friend, Deidre a slytherin, to tell her the good news. As she watched the owl fly off she smiled to herself and couldn't wait  to see Ron's reaction tomorrow when she got resorted into another house. She was hoping slytherin since her best friend was there plus the hot Draco Malfoy was in slytherin. Wait. Hot and Draco in the same sentence? This was going to be one hell of a year. At least for one Virginia Weasley.

A/N Ok the first chapter is here. Please review, and if pointing out mistakes DO IT KINDLY. I will not accept flames so no flames. Tell me what the next chapter should be etc. Well till next time.

~Pheonix04~


	2. Draco and a death

Romeo and Juliet: HP Style

Disclaimer: Read last chapter's disclaimer!

Ok for my two reviewers:

**_Dark Warrior Princess_**: I'm glad you like it. I didn't think that Romeo and Juliet got sexually when I read it, at the version I have. I really don't know at this point in time how far I'm going to take their relationship considering they're not even together yet. 

**_Potter-madl_:  Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far. Here is the next chapter. I'll try and post them as soon as I can which depends on how much homework I have to do and all that good junk that comes with high school. I will put more quotes from Romeo and Juliet whenever it seems to fit. **

**"Avadra Kedavra" flashes of brilliant green light hit Narcissa Malfoy square in the chest. Tears could be seen streaming down sixteen-year-old Draco Malfoy's face as he watched his mother fall to the ground dead. His mother, Narcissa, had been the only one who cared for him and healed his wounds whenever his bastard of a father beat him after a death eater meeting. His father wanted to make him a death eater and thought that beating Draco would help when it actually was turning him against him.  Lucious turned to face his quivering son, "See boy! This is what your stupid little goody two shoes act will get you! Death will come upon those who matter to you first it was your mother. Don't want anyone else to die do we?" Draco could only nod as he stared at the lifeless form of his mother. "Now go to your room before I torture you some more." His father growled with his wand ready to cast whatever spell he wanted to. Draco only nodded before he turned and ran to his room.  He ran around his room making sure he had everything because he certainly wasn't going to spend another night in this hellhole. He sent an owl off to his friend Blaise; He knew he could stay there for his parents were spies for Dumbledore. He quickly locked the door both magically and muggle hoping that would hold his father for a few hours.  His fire then burst into green flames and his friend's head popped in, "You ready to go mate?" Blaise asked smirking at Draco. "Definitely," Draco replied happily. Draco quickly sent his stuff through the fireplace. Draco quickly unlocked the door before going in the fire and saying "Zabini's place" (hey it was the best I could think of at the time) He also left a little present that would put the fire out permanently so his father wouldn't follow him. His father had burst into the room the second Draco had gone through and was seriously pissed off. "Where is that fucking bastard of a son I have got to now." He growled.  While he was contemplating where his son could have gone off to Draco was having a good time just by being away from his father.  _This year maybe better then I thought it was going to be _he thought as he got out the book he was assigned to read over the summer for muggle literature: _Romeo and Juliet. _ He opened it to Act 2 scene 2 (the balcony scene) and reread his favorite line:**

**_Juliet:_****_ Oh Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?_**

**_          Deny thy father and refuse thy name_**

**_         Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love_**

**_        And I'll no longer be a Capulet! _**

**_-Romeo and Juliet_**** Act 2 Scene 2 lines 33-36**

Ever since he started the assignment he had wished to find a love that would do what Juliet had done for Romeo. She would love him no matter if they were enemies.  He sighed as he closed the book for he knew that could never happen so he might as well go inside. He knew he should get some sleep before tomorrow; September 1 when he would catch the train back to Hogwarts. Yet he did not know how interesting this year would be and how wrong he was.

A/N Ok folks another chapter has come to a close. Click that button to review and let me know what you think! Keep those ideas and reviews coming! Just don't flame me got that! Good. C y'all next time.

~Pheonix4~__


	3. Train Ride and A Sorting

Romeo and Juliet: HP Style

Disclaimer: If you haven't realized that nothing but the exchange students and the plot belong to me and everything else is JKRs then you obviously need help, no offense. Don't sue I ain't getting money from this.

_Potter-mad1_. Ok here is the next chapter a little later then I planned but I did have a lot of homework and a project to complete. I'm going to try and make this chapter longer for you. I'm glad you like this story and thanks for reviewing.

       Virginia checked herself out in the mirror one more time before going downstairs and flooing to Platform 9 and ¾ to catch the train to Hogwarts. She was wearing blue low-rise jeans with silver dragons on the side and a green tank top that revealed her midriff. A couple months ago and her brother Ron wouldn't let her out of the house wearing what she was wearing but thankfully he finally accepted the fact that she was growing up and treated her like she was fifteen instead of three. She smirked before she started to wonder which house she would be resorted into she knew it wouldn't be Gryffindor since she obviously didn't fit in or have any friends other then the "Golden Trio" as she like to call Harry, Ron, and Hermione. When she reached the bottom floor Ron looked like he was going to say something but he stopped himself when he remembered that Gin, no Virginia was fifteen now. "Ok I'm ready now…" Virginia said. Her mom had other ideas. "Take the make up off now young lady." Virginia smirked, almost as good as Draco, and said, "Sorry mom but you said I could wear make up when I'm fifteen which I believe I turned 15 last week." Her mom frowned, "Oh right. Sorry dear."  Virginia grabbed a pinch of Floo Powder and said clearly Platform 9 and ¾.  Virginia quickly met up with her friends, Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy.  She'd become friends with them in her second year, their third, when she found out their true personalities when they saved her from a dementors. Both of them didn't want to be death eaters. She couldn't owl them over the summer because their fathers were death eaters and didn't want their sons mixing with "mudblood loving fools."  "Hey gu.." they had given her a bear hug before she could finish saying hello. "I'm getting resorted just so you know. No longer will I be in Gryffindor." "That's great news Virginia!" Blaise said with a smile, "Maybe you'll be in Slytherin with us." Virginia smirked and replied "We'll see.. How was your summer Draco?" She asked as they found an empty compartment. "Horrible. My father wanted me to become a death eater and I nearly got marked. He also hit me a few times with Cruticius (don't think I spelled that right…too lazy to get up and find out!) and he killed my mom in front of my eyes for refusal to be a death eater. I ran away to Blaise's house for the rest of the summer. Blaise's dad wants him to be a death eater too just so Voldemort won't be suspicious of Mr. Zambini."  "That sucks I'm glad you were able to get away from your father for the rest of the holidays." Virginia couldn't help but stare at Draco for he'd changed over the summer. Now standing over 6 foot tall and towering over Ron he'd even gained muscles from Quidditch.  Draco quickly snapped her out of it when he realized they were almost to Hogwarts and needed to change into their uniforms. Virginia left while Blaise and Draco change. Blaise spoke as soon as Virginia was out of earshot, "You like her Draco. Don't deny it I see it in your eyes. She likes you too for I caught her staring at you for the longest time." Draco just stopped dead still for he had hoped nobody would notice, not yet anyway he didn't want people to know until he decided what to do about this "attraction" he had for his best friend Virginia Weasley. " I don't know what you're talking about." He replied quickly trying to hide his emotions but failing desperately. "Oh you very well know what I'm talking about." Blaise replied with a grin on his face.  Draco replied, "fine you got me but I don't know what to do about it. I say its time we let Virginia back in anyway." "Ok but this conversation is done. Just so you know." Blaise said before he got Virginia who was about to break down the door wondering why they had taken so long. "What took you so long?" she asked growling. "We had a private talk ya know just boys" Draco said. "Oh," Ginny replied she was hoping they had been talking about her. Soon the announcement had come on saying they had reached Hogsmeade and for the students to leave their trunks on the train. Virginia quickly wondered if she was to go with the first years seeing as she was the first student in Hogwarts history to get a resorting. Hagrid who was meeting the first years told her she could go with the first years or everyone else if she wanted to. She smiled as she joined Blaise and Draco in a carriage drawn by the Testrals (not sure if that's correct lol), which she had seen since her second year after witnessing a death during the chamber of secrets phenomena in her first year. Virginia then noticed she no longer had the Gryffindor crest on her robe and quickly realized it must be cause she was getting resorted. She noticed Draco and Blaise looking at her robes. _They most notice I don't have a house crest. _She thought to herself as she laughed at their strange faces. "Virginia…your house crest is gone!" Draco stammered. "Of coarse it is Draco. I'm getting resorted and I guess it new I wasn't going back to Gryffindor for the rest of my school career." Soon the carriages had pulled up to Hogwarts and Virginia got in line with the first years to get sorted. The hat sat on its usual stool and burst into song:

_Many years ago_

_When I was newly sown_

_Four wizards and witches_

_Came up with an idea_

_To form a school to teach_

_Young witches and wizards_

_Things they need for life_

_Gryffindor accepted those_

_Who had bravery and courage_

_Those with brains went to Ravenclaw_

_Ambitious and greediness Slytherin did pride_

_While the loyal and noble _

_Did reside in Hufflepuff_

_Try me on and _

_We'll find where you belong_

_Weather your short or tall_

_There is a place where you belong._

When the song had ended the school exploded in applause for this had been a shorter song then previous years and some couldn't wait for the food. "Ron have patience!" Hermione said. "But Mione I'm a growing boy and need my food." Came from the Gryffindor table. Virginia chuckled as she heard Mione criticize her brother for being hungry again.

Soon it was Virginia's turn for the sorting hat.  _Well, well not happy where I placed ya?_ You got the right Virginia replied._ Ah thought so. I knew you'd be back. Now where shall I put you?_ The hat opened its mouth and yelled…

A/N Cliffhanger…I know but if I don't stop now I won't get it posted tonight 12/8 and I wanted to post it tonight. Well time for y'all folks to review! Thanks

I hope it's longer!

~Pheonix4~


	4. Ron's Reaction and A Nightmare

Romeo and Juliet HP Style

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: *sigh* Do I really have to repeat this every chapter? Seriously I'm getting sick of saying that nothing but the plot or new characters are mine. The rest is J. K. Rowlings so please don't sue, ya won't get nothing anyway seeing as I'm broke.

Potter-mad1- Thanks! Here is the next chapter just for you and because I have time. I'll space the conversations this time. Sorry about the cliffhanger I ran out of time and I wanted to post it as soon as possible.

Alriadne: Ok. This story won't exactly be like the real Romeo and Juliet like I'm not currently planning on Draco and Ginny committing suicide or anything like that. Oh I just read the play in English and got this idea while reading it though its not entirely based on the play. 

"SLYTHERIN!" (Like that was a shock!) Ginny quickly noticed her brother's face turning red with anger. _Ron will just have to deal cause it is my life not his_ she thought as she practically ran to the Slytherin table next to Blaise and Draco. She smirked as she looked at their gaping mouths. "Where else did you think I go? If I hadn't told the hat in my first year to put me in Gryffindor so I wouldn't disappoint my family this is where I'd be." She told them grinning like an idiot. Draco was the first to say something,

"Yeah, but Virginia do you really think your family will get over it? Cause here comes Ron." Virginia turned to where he was pointing. A very angry Ron Weasley was stomping towards Virginia and the Slytherin table. _Grr. Why does he always embarrass me like this?_ She thought before saying out loud, "Not now Ron. I don't need you to embarrass me. Oh Mom's fine with it. She was a Slytherin herself you know." Ron froze at that, "No you are a lying selfish little baby girl that shouldn't be attending Hogwarts." This was the last straw for Virginia. She thought they had gotten past this little treating her like a baby! Virginia stood up and yelled, "RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY! HOW DARE YOU TREAT ME LIKE I'M THREE AND TELL ME I SHOULDN'T BE AT HOGWARTS! I'M FIFTEEN SO GET OVER IT BEFORE I WRITE MOM AND TELL HER YOU STILL TREAT ME LIKE A BABY!" She glared at him before sitting back down. Ron sighed and finally realized what he had done to Virginia by not letting her date or make friends. "Fine. I get it now I guess I was a bit to overprotective. Sorry Virginia." He quietly and quickly walked back to the Gryffindor table to finish his dinner. Virginia started crying right after that outburst. _Is it his plan to ruin my life?_ She thought as the tears came pouring down. Draco and Blaise did their best to comfort their best friend while plotting revenge on Ron later. Draco was holding her close steaming mad that Ron would do this to his own sister while Blaise was trying to figure out what they should do to Ron for what he did to Virginia. "Take me back to my rooms please," Virginia said as she cried into Draco's chest. Draco only nodded as he picked her up and walked out of the Great Hall towards the Slytherin common room. Draco couldn't help but wonder why she had stored this pain inside her heart for so long. He couldn't help but stare at her long auburn hair that curled at the shoulders as he left her room. _Wow. When did she get this beautiful?_ He thought before heading to his own dorm for the night. Meanwhile Virginia was having her usual nightmare…

"So we meet again," Tom Riddle said when he appeared in her dream, "Its time for you to murder a couple of people for me. Just use the killing curse it isn't that hard especially for someone like you" He stroked a finger across her cheek as he spoke to her.  Virginia tried to scream but found that she had no control over her mouth. Tom just laughed as he said; "I have control over you now! You will do as I say. Its time to bring in the first victim." He signaled a death eater to bring in a victim to be killed by her. Virginia struggled as she tried to escape before she was forced to kill this innocent person who probably hadn't done anything in the first place. She was just about to find out who it was when she heard someone far away calling her name. The voice sounded so familiar…but who could it be?

Draco was worried. He'd hear screams coming from Virginia's room and had sprinted down the hall to find out what was wrong. He was shocked to find her screaming and turning with some groans and moans in the mix. That's when it clicked, _She's having a nightmare_ he thought as he rushed to her side and yelled, "Virginia, wake up Virginia! It's only a nightmare. Please wake up!" Draco was scared shitless nothing he did would wake her up…wait he was a wizard after all. He pulled out his wand as he thought _why didn't I think of this before?_ He pointed his wand at Virginia and muttered "Enervate". Her eyes snapped open as she was pulled from the horrible nightmare she had been in. She looked around not knowing where she was or who's arms she was in until reality sunk in. She was about to kill someone in her dream when Draco had woken her, which she was glad for. She didn't know if she'd be able to watch herself kill someone or even live for that matter. Draco noticed the tears streaming down her face and knew the dream had involved Voldemort. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked. She looked up to his 6 foot 7 frame, "Maybe later. Some chocolate would be nice though." He nodded understand her every word as he gave her a piece of chocolate. Virginia couldn't help but get lost in his silver eyes. _He is so hot…wait did I just call my best friend hot? Am I falling for him?_ She thought as those questions kept racing through her mind. Draco on the other hand couldn't keep his hands off her. _What is this feeling I get every time when I'm around her? No I can't like or love her, she is my best friend! NO this can't be happening._ He argued with himself as he stared at Virginia before he realized that if they didn't leave now they wouldn't have breakfast before class.

A/N I know this is short. Potter-mad1's review inspired me to write another chapter sooner then expected. With homework I can only write long chapters when I have the time. So now is the time you review for me. Thanks

~Pheonix4~


	5. Thoughts in Potions

Romeo and Juliet HP Style

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: the plots mine. Anything you don't recognize from Harry potter is mine unless I say so. Don't sue now for the reviewers. I think I'll make this a Severitus challenge thus the plot probably won't be all of mine. It would throw a good twist don't ya think. I don't think I'll be able to follow all the guidelines, still it will make an interesting story..

**Jen:** Thanks, glad you like the rage and emotion. Remind you of yourself eh…now that scares me lol. *Plot bunnies chuckling in background* 

**Ambience:** I'll try and format though I can't guarantee anything. 

**DKC:** Ok! Here is another chapter. Now remember I'm a freshmen in high school taking some college courses so I can't update everyday like I have this week but I'll get them up as fast as possible. 

**Snapes_kid:** you really think so? Glad you do though. Chapter 5 is now here. 

**PadfootsAngel1:** Hey thanks for reviewing I'll check out your story for you no problem.

**Browneyedtook:** We just did a huge unit on the play hence that's where I got this idea from when I was thinking about the play and Harry Potter during lunch two weeks ago. Yes actually I did know that, I kind of needed it for out test on the play lol. I'll check out your stories too when I get time. I'm hoping tonight though.

**Sweetytweety:** Thanks! I though Ginny would be better in Slytherin also it'd be easier for a romance between her and Draco. I'll take you advice and spread out the paragraphs.

**Rose_petal:** Thanks. Makes more sense then other people's stories? Wow lol thanks. That means a lot to me and I hope you keep with this story to the very end whenever that maybe. 

Draco noticed that Virginia didn't eat much during breakfast so he grabbed a couple of rolls and an apple before leaving for double potions. "Virginia!," He called, "Wait a sec, I have something for you." Virginia stopped and waited as Draco caught up to her. "I noticed you didn't eat this morning and I know that ain't a good thing so," he said placing the food he gotten from the Slytherin table in her hand, "you're not going anywhere until you eat it all." Virginia tried to refuse but Draco was serious and wouldn't move an inch until she had eaten everything. He left when he was certain that she had eaten every bite of the food he gotten for her. 

Draco grumbled as he walked out of the Great Hall. What had caused her to have such a horrible nightmare was beyond him. No one especially a person as beautiful as Virginia deserved that. Wait did he just call her beautiful? He shook his head at that thought. He quickly sat in his usual seat in Potions and waited for Professor Snape to start today's lesson. _Wonder what we're making today_ he though as his slimy haired potions professor walked through the door. _Wonder if he washes his hair at all?_ Draco thought as the professor started to speak.

"Welcome to NEWT level potions. Some of you earned your way here," At this he looked at Draco, "But others I have no idea how you weaseled your way into this class. We shall find out if you will last the year without dropping out for this is a very challenging course not meant' for everyone." He glared at Harry and Hermione before continuing on, "Today we'll be making the _Changues Apperacus_ potion. It is used to change someone's appearance so they will look like someone else." He took at quick glance at Har..Potter and was shocked to see that he no longer looked a thing like James. Something was up and Severus Damien Snape was going to get the bottom of it.

Draco stared at his Professor in worry. Something was up with Snape. He kept staring at Potter like something was up. Trying to figure it out, Draco turned to look at Potter and almost fainted in shock. Potter had changed apparently overnight or so slow that no one noticed till now. _He kind of resembles Snape_ he thought before he turned back to his potion to notice just in time the major mistake he almost had made. _Maybe Potter is under the influence of this potion that would certainly explain this change in appearance but is it wearing off or did he just take it?_

Professor Snape thought as he walked around the room scolding Gryffindors and praising the Slytherin. It seemed like hours had passed when the class actually came to an end. Draco for one was glad to get out of there. He quickly ran to meet Virginia in the Great Hall for Lunch now that double potions were over. When someone grabbed him from behind.

A/N I couldn't help but update when I saw all those reviews I got! Although I needed to do my homework. Anyways time for ya'll to review and until next time when we find out who attacked Draco from behind.

~Pheonix4~


	6. The Attacker and Assumptions

Romeo and Juliet: HP Style

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: Are y'all getting tired of this? I mean we all know who belongs to whom and if anything changes I would post it but it's the same as it has been the last 5 chapters.

_Red:_ That's a lot of updates! Lol but here is the next chapter. Enjoy!

_Potter_mad1_: Yeah maybe you will inspire me. I'll try and make this one longer since I got more time.

_Rose_petal:_ Just because Draco was attacked that doesn't mean Harry or Ron did it. It could be Voldemort for all you know. We'll see who it is in this chapter. Here it is so you can find out who attacked Draco.

"Don't move a muscle," Growled the voice of his attacked when Draco tried to get his wand, " Or the pretty one dies." _OH NO! He's going to kill Ginny._ Draco thought as he tried to figure out who was his attacker, it wasn't Potter or Weasley as his attacker's voice was too deep to be any of theirs. Then it clicked; the attacker was none other than his father Lucious (don't know if I spelled it right, if not sorry) Malfoy. _Figures_ Draco thought,_ my father's probably doing this to force me to become a death eater or worse: kill me._   
Draco struggled as his father dragged him down to the Slytherin common room. Never in his life had Draco been this scared before but then again he's never had his life in danger like this before.  Snape noticed Lucious wondering around Hogwarts than remember what the older man had planned at the death meeting. He quickly ran and got Dumbledore for he wasn't letting another of his students turn to Voldemort again, not after his experience. He also knew that Draco did not want to become a death eater. Dumbledore nodded as he grabbed his wand and set off with Severus to catch Lucious and stop him from having another Hogwarts student become a death eater.  

Lucious was about to drag Draco through the floo network in Severus's office when Dumbledore and Severus caught up to him and used a stunning spell on Lucious. Severus took Draco to the Hospital Wing while Dumbledore contacted the Ministry to come get Lucious. After getting Draco to Madame Pompfrey, Severus fetched a batch of Veritisum to question Lucious when representatives from the Ministry got to Hogwarts.  Arthur Weasley, who was made minister after Fudge was found to be a death eater and several Aurors arrived twenty minutes after Dumbledore had contacted the ministry for the questioning of Lucious Malfoy. 

Arthur gave the nod almost as soon as they got settled to slip Lucious the potion and to wake him for questioning. He was needed at the ministry so; he wanted to get this over as soon as possible. 

Lucious awoke with no control over his mouth. His first thought was _Damn the Severus and his expertise in Potions. _ Dumbledore was the first to speak, "Mr. Malfoy why were you in Hogwarts trying to kidnap your son?" Lucious struggled trying to not answer the question but couldn't keep his answer from becoming public. He replied, "I wanted to make a death eater though I also thought about killing him for being my fucking son." Arthur was alarmed at this. In all his years he'd never met a father who would curse his own child. Arthur asked another question, "Are you a death eater?"  "Yes" Arthur only nodded before asking one final question, "Has Voldemort returned?" "Yes he is back and will destroy you all." Arthur immediately gave an order to his Aurors to take Lucious to a holding cell at the Ministry for an impending trial. 

Dumbledore went to the Hospital Wing to tell Draco what had and would be happening to his father. Severus returned to his dungeons to prepare for his lessons tomorrow.  Draco had awoken by the time Dumbledore had reached the Hospital wing. The first thing to come out of his mouth was " What's going to happen to my father?" "Your father is going to where he should have been in the first place Mr. Malfoy. He under the influence of Veritisum told us everything he knew including the fact he is a death eater and that Voldemort is back."  Draco nodded before falling asleep.

Virginia was pacing the Slytherin common room. She was supposed to meet Draco at 7 for dinner but he had not shown up. It was now 8 o'clock and Virginia was worried. _What if something happened to him? _She thought when she heard the entrance to the common room open. Hurriedly she ran to see who it was but to her disappointment it wasn't Draco.  She sighed wondering if he had "deserted" her like a player. _But he's not like that! I know it…_she argued in a battle which she was losing. Tears started to flow down as she wondered if trusting him was not the best idea. Blaise was heading back to the common room from visiting Draco. When he got there he found Virginia crying her heart out near the fire. He then realized that she had not heard the news of what happened to Draco. "Virginia, I know you probably think Draco is a jerk or a player for not showing but he can't just get up and leave the hospital wing now can he?" He asked in a mournful tone. Virginia looked up and asked, "What do you mean he is in the hospital wing?" "His father attacked him today. He was luckily stopped before Lucious could take Draco to Voldemort or worse kill him." Virginia quickly ran all the way to the Hospital wing to see if what Blaise had told her was true. She gasped as she saw a pale Draco sleeping on one of the beds. She felt her heart rise in gladness that he wasn't a player after all. Heart also saddened at her assumptions and the fact that he was lying here injured, possibly dying. She walked over to his bed tears now flowing down her cheeks like a river flowed over lands. She just couldn't believe what she had done! While she thought he was a player, and wasn't worth shit he was up here in the Hospital Wing needing her more than ever. _Why was I such a bitch_ she thought to herself as she stared at him and prayed for Draco to make it through this alive. Madame Pompfrey had watched the young red headed girl staring at Draco. She calmly walked over and told her to go to her common room and that she was certainly welcome to return tomorrow. Virginia nodded even though she didn't want to leave. She took one more look at Draco before heading back to Slytherin and her dorm for then night, vowing to return to Draco tomorrow. 

A/N Well, that's it for this installment of Romeo and Juliet: HP Style. All that's left for you wonderful readers out there is to review. Thanks

~Pheonix4~


	7. Question and Ron

Romeo and Juliet: HP style

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: same as it always is if I weren't worried about being sued I wouldn't waste time writing this.

**_Sweetytweety-_** Ok, I'm updating now that my grounding from the computer is over. While Lucius is out of the way he probably won't be the only one out to stop this relationship or harm Ginny in anyway.

**_Potter-mad1_**- Thanks! Now as for working it around my projects and homework I have no idea how I do it…I guess writing the chapters on the bus then typing them helps but still… Complex eh? How come I didn't notice lol and I'm the writer. Anyways thanks for being patient for chapter 7 is here!

**_Rose_petal-_** Thanks! I thought it was sweet myself. Anyway here is the next chapter! Enjoy!

_Bring!_ Virginia awoke to the annoying sound of her alarm clock. _Why the hell did it go off? It's Saturday for;_ she stopped in mid-thought as it dawned on her why she had set it last night. _Draco!_ She silently screamed as she hopped out of bed using her wand to get dressed before running to the Hospital Wing. She walked in quietly for she didn't want to disturb him if he was asleep. Draco, who was awake, was trying to do his potions homework so he didn't notice when Virginia entered the Hospital wing. Virginia smirked when she saw him working on his homework for he never usually concentrated this much on an assignment especially potions. 

"Working _hard_ on an assignment you know you'll get an A anyway." She said as she walked up to his bed. Draco nearly jumped five feet when she spoke. "What Virginia, where did you come from?" He asked. "Came to see you silly, remember?" She replied with a grin. "Oh duh. I can't believe I forgot." He said as he smacked his forehead. "No problem if you don't want me I'll leave." She said as tears streamed down her face. Draco cringed at the thought of Virginia being upset. "No I don't want you to leave. I'm sorry if I forgot. Just don't leave me ok?" She stopped crying, "You want me to s-s-s-stay?" 

"Yes I do. In fact I want you to be me girlfriend if you want to of coarse."  Virginia froze at that. _Does he really mean that?_ She thought as she pondered on weather to say yes or no. " I did mean it in case your wondering," he added as an afterthought not realizing the Virginia was thinking that herself.  Virginia smiled and replied in a calm voice,  "Yes, I'd love to be your girlfriend Draco, but what about my family? They may know that you're on our side, but that doesn't mean they necessarily will approve." She spoke in a worried tone. She loved Draco with all her heart but she didn't know if she could take her family's reaction to her boyfriend. She paced quickly trying to find a solution to her problem. "We'll get past it when that time comes. Now isn't the time to worry about it though." Draco said as he sat up and pulled her into his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips. Virginia was about to return the kiss when an all to familiar voice came floating through the entrance. " VIRGINIA WEASLEY!" Ron shouted angrily as he saw his little sis snogging Draco, "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

"Kissing my boyfriend. And if you do anything to harm him like give him the talk cause we already have dealt with his mother, then you will seriously be dead. He is good now and you have to trust me or you will lose my trust got that you prat?" She replied practically screaming her head off with the Weasley temper. Ron backed into the wall scared for his life. He quickly stalked off somewhere probably to blab to the family but Virginia didn't care. IF they disowned her so what, she loved Draco and that's all that matters right?

A/N short I know but I am on Xmas break so hopefully among my homework and projects I will try and get more and hopefully longer chapters up then I can when I'm in school. Anyway now is the time y'all review. Thanks 

~Pheonix4~**__**


	8. Molly Weasley's temper and an Apology

Romeo and Juliet: HP Style

**Chapter 8**

Disclaimer: NO FLAMES PLEASE! Nothing other than plot or new characters you don't know are mine plus I am not making money off this anyway.

**Hplova4eva- **so you feel since you think that my story is crud you have the right to cuss me out? I'm only 15 no need to be rude. If you don't like it don't flame.

**Sweetytweety-** I haven't had Draco ask her to be his girlfriend yet but I guess they are. We shall see how long it lasts though

**_Tessa_Celest- _**Ginny became Virginia when I decided that Ginny just wouldn't fit as a name in my story. Anyways I do no like flames and hope you are kind and considerate by point out constructive criticism. Just because my story is not what you want to be doesn't give you that right. If I changed it now I'd have a few more mad reviewers who like it the way it is now.

**_Potter_mad1_**- hopefully this chapter's length will be to your liking!

**_Rose-petal_**- Don't we all like how Virginia can be a bitch especially to her brother! Thanks!

Virginia sighed as she looked at her watch. She'd be late for class if she didn't leave now. She whispered goodbye before she left and reminded Madame Pompfrey to not let any Weasley other then her in for she might lose a patient if she did. Virginia had just grabbed her stuff from her dorm when she bumped into her mother. "Mother, what are you doing here?" she asked even though she already knew the answer to her own question. "Why your brother gave me some interesting news in his last owl," Molly Weasley said with a tone of anger in her voice, "Seems you have a new boyfriend who we don't like." Virginia couldn't keep the tears from falling, "Well if you don't like it please just deal because I don't want to lose you or my boyfriend. Now if you don't mind I have to go to class before I'm late." Virginia stormed out of the Slytherin Common Room leaving a very stunned Molly Weasley behind. Virginia checked her watch as she headed to the dungeons. _Shit_ she thought as she realized she was going to be late to Potions thanks to her mom. She was trying to think of an excuse to give Snape when her mom caught up with her. "I don't think so young lady. You do not run off without explaining to me everything." 

Virginia simply turned around and said, "Well it started when my friend Deidre and I found out that Draco didn't want to be a death eater like his father especially after he saw Lucius torture and kill a muggle family.  So we decided to help him even talked to Dumbledore. We didn't tell you because I knew what y'all would do if you knew: kill him before he got a chance to prove he was on our side and permanently disown me. If Ron hadn't walked in on us it would still be a secret." She went on to explain their feelings, their first kiss and their first date to Hogsmeade when he got out of the hospital in a couple of days. Molly Weasley was shocked but understood everything her daughter was going through. "You have my support and most of the family. It will probably be awhile before Ron comes around though." She said when Virginia had finished.  Virginia smiled at that happy to know she wouldn't be disowned and wouldn't have to give up Draco for she knew it would be almost impossible to live without both her family and Draco.  "Thanks mom that means a lot coming from you. I better go, I'm late for potions." Her mom remembered how it was to be young and in love as she watched Virginia walk off. _Hopefully it won't be ruined by Ron_ She thought as she went to confront Ron

Ron Weasley was walking to the Great Hall for lunch smirking at how his plan to keep his sister from dating anyone especially a Slytherin was work. Oh how wrong he was for his Mom was storming towards the Great Hall angered at Ron for not letting his sister love anyone even if it's a Slytherin. Ron was about to take one bite when the doors to the Great Hall burst open and he heard a very familiar voice with a tone of anger in it.

"RONALD ARTHUR WEASLEY!" His mom literally screamed louder than a howler without magic, "GET YOU SORRY ASS HERE NOW!" (A/N I know Molly usually never cusses but she is SUPER mad right now…) She dragged him by the ear out into the hall. Curious students listened in as they heard furious shouts coming from the hall.  Meanwhile in the hallway Ron was backing up against the wall as his mom told him if he didn't leave Ginny and Draco alone he wouldn't be very happy for very long at all. She even threatened to pull him out of Hogwarts if need be. "NOW GO AND APOLOGIZE TO VIRGINIA AND HER BOYFRIEND NOW!" She yelled as she pushed him towards the Great Hall. Ron, who's ears were a nice shade of pink, only nodded as he stalked to the Great Hall to do something he'd never had to do before: apologize to his sister.  Ron walked up to his sister and mumbled rather quickly, "Imsorryaboutwhatidid?" Virginia looked at him and said, "Say what? Sorry I can't understand useless mumbling." 

Ron sighed and started over only he went slower this time, "I'm sorry about what I said and did." Virginia thought for a minute before replying, "Are you just saying that because mom made you?" She wanted to know if he really meant it before she accepted the apology. "No she didn't. I really meant it." Ron said partially lying although he really did mean it. After a few minutes Virginia said, "Apology accepted. Now I think Hermione is looking for you."  Ron just turned away and stalked back to the Gryffindor table all plots to keep Ginny and Draco apart currently out of his thoughts.

A/N Sorry about the long wait. I didn't have as much time over winter break as I thought. It might be awhile before the next chapter too cause I have exams coming up, but it will be up as soon as possible. NO FLAMES…I've already had someone cuss me out. Kind reviews and constructive criticism only.

~Pheonix4~


	9. Fire Elemental

Romeo and Juliet: HP Style

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: nothing but the plot and characters you don't recognize (if any) belong to me so please do not sue as you won't get anything anyway as I'm broke. Some of the characters are probably out of character. I should have mentioned that before but I didn't think of it. Thanks to Rose_petal for pointing that out.

Rose_petal- thanks for the nice idea, which I have done. You know it is hard not to make them out of character.  Anyways here is the next chapter finally. 

**Sweetytweety: **Now I can't guarantee Ron will stay out of their way but it won't be good for him if he bothers them.  Ron just wouldn't be Ron if he didn't leave them alone, although he will come around eventually.  Yeah I know Molly cussed, but it just seemed to fit the paragraph if you know what I mean. Now it's time for the long awaited chapter 9.

Virginia watched as her brother stormed back to the Gryffindor table. _I seriously doubt he will leave us alone_ she thought as she grabbed a piece of apple before she left to get her stuff for her afternoon class: Charms which was followed by a free period. She sighed as she stormed through her dormitory looking for her charms book. "WHERE IS IT?" she screamed not noticing the fire coming from her hands. (Eh I did mention new powers in the summary…) She smiled as she finally found it beneath her mattress and headed off to charms hoping that she wasn't late. She quickly slid in to her class hoping not to be noticed but unfortunately Professor Flitwick did. "Detention with me tonight at 7 pm meet me in the Great Hall and 10 points from Slytherin for being late." He said before continuing with their lesson on Bubblehead charms. (From GoF so it isn't mine. Cedric used it in the second task.) Virginia carefully took her notes and when time came to perform the charm no one other then her were able to perform it correctly. "Five points to Slytherin for the charm Ms. Weasley" Professor Flitwick said before releasing the class to their next class or in Virginia's case a free period. 

She ran all the way back to the Slytherin common room bragging on how she had a free period as she went. Of coarse most knew it to be true other then Ron who of coarse thought she was lying about it. Ron pulled her with all his strength into and empty classroom and yelled at her to explain why she was lying about having a free period. _Good thing I have my schedule_ she thought as she glared at her older brother. "Why dear brother," she growled, "I happen to have a free period because I dropped divination." Ron just stuttered as she proved to him she wasn't lying once again. _She always is telling the truth, yet I always think she is lying maybe I'm under a spell or something_ Ron thought as Virginia glared at him before she stormed out of the empty classroom. Steam appeared to be coming out of Virginia's ears as she stormed into the Slytherin common room.  _I can't believe him! He always thinks I'm a liar he can be such a prat sometimes. _Suddenly one her roommate's book's burst in flames. (If you haven't realized one of her powers are the element Fire…perfect eh?) Virginia shrunk back against the wall after putting it out. _Did I do that? _She asked herself as she placed the smoldering book into her roommate's trunk. 

Virginia sat on her bed frozen when she finally came to a decision. Yes she did do what she saw and Dumbledore should know about her "new powers". She sighed as she walked to the common room when her brother, Ron of all people, blocked the exit sneering as he asked, "And where do you think your going?" 

This was the last straw for Virginia as she accidentally set his hair on fire as she replied, "I need to tell Dumbledore something. It involves what I just did to your hair _without_ a wand." Virginia walked briskly out of the common room and up to Dumbledore's office. She stared at the Gargoyle trying to figure out the password. She knew it was a sweet of some kind but she didn't know if it was magical or muggle candy. 

"Uh, Canary Creams," She tried remembering that had been the password at some point but unfortunately it was not the password this time. She scratched her head trying to come up with the password and trying to control her anger at the same time.

"Ok that's obviously not it. Uh, Pop Rocks," Virginia tried again this time succeeding in getting the correct password. (Pop Rocks are candy for those who don't know) The gargoyle jumped aside allowing her to pass. She quietly walked up the stairs crystal tears flowing down her face. Dumbledore looked up from his desk, "Yes, Miss Weasley?" Virginia explained the situation about her "fire powers" and what could she do to prevent her from accidentally hurting anyway…well except for Ron. "Well, Miss Weasley I believe that you are a fire elemental. I believe we should inform your parents of the situation immediately." Virginia sighed knowing they would find out sooner or later. "Now off to bed before Filch catches you," he said as he wrote a note to her family explaining the situation. Virginia sighed again as she turned to leave. 

_I can't wait to see their reactions_ she thought sarcastically. Her mum appeared first. She could hear it clearly, "What!! There must be some mistake! My baby girl can't be a fire elemental!" Her father came next. "I'm so proud of you! My little girl a fire elemental!" Her only major problem would be Ron who would definitely get overly jealous of her power that he didn't have. "WHAT! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" she clearly heard him shout in her mind. She sighed as she reached the portrait. "Password?" The picture of Salazar Slytherin asked. (Lol I forgot she wasn't in Gryffindor…oh and Ron was in the Slytherin CR…that will come later)  She mumbled " All Hail Mighty Slytherin." She froze as soon as she got into the common room when she realized that Ron had been in Slytherin earlier. _How the hell did he get in here?_ She asked herself as she stormed up to bed too tired to even think of an explanation or to go to dinner. _Things ought to make sense not confuse people_ she thought before she fell asleep.

A/N I'm so SORRY bout this being so late and short. I wanted to post it as soon as possible since I haven't posted in awhile. I've had computer problems (virus), and the biggie: WRITERS BLOCK! Well I hope u enjoy this chapter the next will come eventually. I don't know when but I hope soon. Please read and review, but remember I do NOT accept Flames. Only kind reviews and constructive criticism please.  Once again I apologize for getting this chapter out later than I hoped. 


	10. Draco has gone missing

Romeo and Juliet: HP Style

Chapter 10 

Disclaimer: you should know by know who belongs to who so don't sue. BIG a/n at end of chapter.

**Sweetytweety: I thought about doing that but that doesn't mean Draco will be ice or an elemental at all. We shall see on that one.**

Bwah ha ha: This is a fan fiction therefore my plot can be whatever I want it to be. Please do not review again I rather not waste time reading idiotic ones like yours. 

Knuckles bob: you obviously did not read any other chapters. I'm not going say anything else to you.

The next morning Virginia decided she needed to find out why and how Ron got into the Slytherin Common Room. She stormed to the Great Hall ignoring the strange looks she received from fellow classmates along the way. Bang! She literally almost ripped the doors to the Great Hall off as she entered.

"Ronald Arthur Weasley!" She screamed at her brother who looked at her confused not realizing she knew that he had gone into the Slytherin Common Room last night.

"She looks pissed, what the hell did you do?" Hermione asked as Virginia made her way towards the Gryffindor table.

"I snuck into the Slytherin Common Room last night" Ron admitted not looking at Hermione in the eyes so he wouldn't have to see her reaction.

"WHY?" Hermione practically screamed when he admitted to what had pissed Virginia off. Ron didn't reply instead he got up to leave but was blocked by Virginia.

"Not only did you illegally enter someone else's common room without permission but you were obviously looking through my stuff. I wish to know why and where the hell my diary is!" Virginia yelled letting loose her Weasley temper. Ron again did not want to answer but Virginia refused too let him pass. By this time everyone in the Great Hall had turned to watch this sibling argument.

"I wanted to read your diary. You are my baby-sister and therefore gives me the right to read your diary and go through you stuff." Ron replied with a smirk thinking he outsmarted Virginia.

"Actually that does not! GIVE ME MY DIARY!" Virginia shouted, "Oh and how did you get into the Common Room?" The entire Great Hall went silent especially the Professors who wanted to punish Ron but were waiting to find out how he entered the Slytherin common room.

"Easy, I beat the crap out of a first year to find out the password" Ron spoke loudly not realizing that everyone had heard him until it was too late.

"RONALD WEASLEY! Come here now!" Professor Snape ordered as the Slytherins glared at Ron as if they were giving him a death threat. Ron walked up knowing he could be expelled. Virginia smirked at her brother before she returned to the Slytherin table. She wondered vaguely where Draco was but was too hungry to think much of it. She quickly finished eating before rushing off to her fist class of the day: Charms. She cringed as she realized that she was late, but luckily Professor Flitwick didn't notice. Flitwick drawled on about the OWLS and how important they were to their lives after Hogwarts. _Already heard this from Hermione and Blaise_ Virginia thought tuning out Professor Flitwick and turning her thoughts to Draco. She had drifted off too sleep by the time class had ended and almost didn't realize it until her friend Alex Zambini (yep Blaise's little bro btw he belongs to me) had shaken her awake. She smiled glad that charms was her only class for the day and headed off in search for Draco. An hour later she gave up and headed off to the library to do her homework. _I just can't concentrate, I'm always thinking of Draco_ she thought as she crumbled up another piece of parchment and threw it into the rapidly enlarging pile.

"GRR, why can't I get my mind off Draco and do the stupid assignment" Virginia spoke a little too loud as Madame Pinch immediately kicked her out of the library for disturbing the peace. She quickly walked to the Slytherin CR but never made it as a figure grabbed her from behind and pulled her into a room she had never seen before.

A/N WHOA! I've finally updated. Sorry I had a MAJOR case of writers block plus a ton of schoolwork. Sorry it's a little short but its almost midnight and I need to get up at 4 am. Not sure when I will update next but I wont have a chance between 5/27 and 5/31 because I will be in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. Read and review but do not flame. Thanks!

Pheonix4


	11. Just where and who has Virginia, and Dra...

Romeo and Juliet: HP Style

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: SAME AS LAST CHAPTERS!! Alex Zambini belongs to moi!

**Poky-** Why thank you. I'm sorry it took me awhile to update…been busy as heck with me going away for three weeks starting Sunday June 27.

Virginia shook her head dizzily trying to figure out where the hell she was. The last thing she remembered was walking towards the Slytherin Common Room when she was grabbed from behind.

            "I see the little Weaslette is awake." Her captor Lucious Malfoy growled entering the prison where she was being kept, "Enjoying your stay I hope." Before she could reply, he grabbed her and took her to another room where unbeknownst to her Draco lay in a coma.  "Why don't you join your _boyfriend_" he sneered throwing her into the room and locking the door. Virginia tried several times to unlock the door using her wand that apparently Lucious did not take from her at all, but it was no use the door had been magically locked and blocked by several heavy items so she could not open it without aide. Sighing she turned around and gasped. There on a stone table lay a half-naked Draco Malfoy. She ran over to her boyfriend thinking he was just asleep.

_Oh no! He's been placed in a coma!_ She thought as she recognized the signs. The clues all pointed to one person, Lucious Malfoy although how someone could do this to their own child was out of her understanding. Holding her wand in her right hand she hoped that someone would eventually notice they were missing and coming looking for her since she had not found a way to escape especially with Draco in a coma. An hour had passed before someone unlocked the door and entered.

            "Master wishes to see you Virginia." Bellatrix smirked as she dragged a forceful Virginia out of the room where she had been held for almost a day now. Virginia fought trying to escape but it was no use as they soon entered the room where Voldemort awaited their arrival.

            "Welcome, my Virginia," Voldemort hissed as she was thrown against the floor in front of him, "Now tell me all you can about Potter and the prophecy." He pointed his wand at her heart as he spoke.

            "What Prophecy? Only one I know of was smashed so no one knows its contents." Virginia lied hoping he would buy it. Harry had told them the contents of the prophecy before school started after Hermione had begged to know what was bothering him.

            "CRUCIO! How dare you lie to me." Voldemort shrieked as he tortured Virginia hoping to gain information the usual way through the cructasius curse. Virginia screamed from the horrifying pain but refused to tell them. After an hour she finally passed out and was taking back to the room where Draco lay. She was still unconscious when Draco came out of his coma two hours after her torture had ceased. Draco turned to see who his fellow prisoner was and screamed in shock and worry.

            "Virginia, oh my god" he said as he tried to stand and go to his injured girlfriend but found that he couldn't because he was chained to the table he was on. He can only watch as Virginia withered from the after effects from being under cructious for too long. Virginia was screaming just as the door burst open and Lucious Malfoy entered the room.

Meanwhile back at Hogwarts

            "Ron, have you seen Gi-Virginia anywhere?" Hermione asked almost forgetting she went by Virginia now.

            "Not since yesterday." Ron replied not realizing he had said yesterday until five seconds later, "Come to think of it I haven't seen Draco either. I bet he captured her and took her to his father." Ron's face turned red and if it were possible steam would have come out of his ears. _To think I trusted that git_ he thought clenching his fists together, but Hermione knew better.

            "It couldn't have been him either Ron. Draco has been missing for three or four days now. Besides Draco is definitely on the light side. So it must have been his father who's been after Virginia since the Chamber of Secrets incident." Hermione replied trying to calm the angered Ron. Her efforts however were useless as he stormed out of the room and headed to Dumbledore's office mumbling how he was going to kill Draco.

Back to where Draco and Virginia are being held

"So, You've awakened you little piece of shit." Lucious said indicating the fact Draco was no longer comatose. Draco shrunk back against the table fearing the worst since he knew what Lucious was capable of doing. Lucious smirked as he walked towards his fearful son. Fear could be clearly seen in Draco's gray eyes as Lucious marched towards him.

            "No need to worry, I'm not going to kill you," Lucious said menacingly, "yet."  Lucious gave his son a glare before punching him and walking out of the room surprising Draco by not doing anything more or even killing Draco. Draco watched as the door slammed behind him.

A/N I know its short but I am leaving tomorrow for three weeks and I wanted to get this updated since it's been awhile and I no longer have school besides summer homework getting in the way. Anyways go ahead and review as long as it's not a flame. I'll accept constructive criticism though. Thanks.

Pheonix4


	12. Where are they?

**Romeo and Juliet: HP Style**

**Ch 12**

Not long after Lucious left, Draco turned to his beloved. "Virginia," he managed to croak, "Are you ok?" Virginia tried to answer but could not manage to say anything while still suffering from being tortured. Draco sighed and knew they had to escape somehow before it was too late. Somehow he had to notify the order of their location. The only problem was how especially with Virginia in her condition. Soon the sun set, leaving Draco to his thoughts of escape.

_Meanwhile at Hogwarts_

Ron almost made it to Dumbledore's office when his mom intercepted them. Hermione had contacted her with the news. This left an extremely angry Molly Weasley who broke all laws to get their as fast as shed had. "Ronald Bilius Weasley! Stop your arrogant inconsiderate stubborn thick ass right there." She hissed angrily, "Draco is not responsible for Virginia's disappearance considering he disappeared with her. You have no right to judge someone you have never got to know. I want you marching off to bed before I drag you by the ears." Ron finally gave up. His mother was right he had been a complete dumbass. He of all people should have known better than to judge Draco before knowing him at all, but then again he was pretty thick and stubborn. Sighing he left dejectedly leaving his mother to converse with Dumbledore on Draco and Virginia's whereabouts. Molly Weasley sighed watching her youngest son walk off. _I have no idea what to do with him._ She thought before saying the password and heading off to Dumbledore's office where she would floo to the Order meeting.

_At Twelve Grimuald Place_

"Albus," Molly said, "I'm very concerned. Virginia and Draco haven't been seen in days." Albus sighed, "I know Molly. Lucious managed to sneak onto Hogwarts Grounds and kidnap them in the middle of the night." This shocked the order to a complete silence. "But, how?" Arthur questioned. "Quite easily," Albus told the order," The wards were not working that day as they needed to be redone. They failed without warning allowing him to get on the grounds. I assure you it will never happen again." This brought the meeting to a standstill. Minutes passed before anyone dared to say anything. "We really should focus on finding them," Tonks spoke up," Not how they were taken. Their lives could be in danger for all we know." Most of the order shook their heads in agreement. They knew whatever plans Voldemort had for the pair it wasn't good. The meeting was halfway through when Severus Snape stumbled in. Freshly from a death eater meeting he should have gone to Pompfrey first but he had information that was much too important; the location of Draco and Virginia. "Albus, I know where they are." He managed to say barely, "Malfoy Manor. Dungeons" Then he passed out completely. This sent the order into a complete uproar. Mass panic and chaos took over the minds of the usually calm wizards and witches. "Silence!" Albus shouted bringing an end to the chaos," Tonks, Kingsley, Arthur, Bill, and Charlie, you five are to go and rescue Draco and Virginia. Be careful. Send word if you need back up." They all nodded in reply, making haste to grab their wands before apparating. Albus then turned to Molly. "You may tell the others we have found them and where. It's best they starting knowing what's going on. They are going to be involved more than you think and we can't help it since its all part of a prophecy. In fact they will attend the next order meeting where they will be initiated. I'm sorry Molly but its for the best." Molly sighed knowing it was best to not argue with Albus and headed to Hogwarts wear she would bear the news to the others. "Mom!" Ron said when the portrait opened to reveal Molly standing there. "We've found them." She said with a smile. "Where?" Ron said not allowing anyone else to speak as if they didn't exist. "Draco's father somehow got onto the grounds and took them to Malfoy Manor. We have a rescue team on their way. Oh, and you are all invited to join the order despite my wishes. I'll inform you of the meeting. Now go to be you have class tomorrow." She replied before shooing them off to bed. "Sure thing Mom," Rom replied already planning on disobeying her order. Soon Molly had gone home leaving four very worried teenagers in the Gryffindor Common Room. Sleep was not going to visit them that night no matter how much she wanted it to. Once Mrs. Weasley had left, Ron started pacing the common room. He couldn't help but worry for Virginia even more. He was even worried about Draco no matter how much he hated him. "Ron, calm down." Hermione told her anxious boyfriend, "It wont help them for you to not get any sleep tonight." Ron gave in to her demands easier then usual but Hermione didn't care. As long as he didn't pace all night she was fine. Soon silence would creep on to the castle as five men and women worked through the night in a rescue attempt to save Virginia Weasley and Draco Malfoy.

A/N OMG! I know I haven't update in awhile and I can explain. I had no Internet for a while plus a ton of schoolwork. So here at last is the 12th chapter.

**No reviews for ch. 11! I'm ashamed. Then again there were no flames either so that makes me happy. Please Review with no flames.**


End file.
